Monster Of The Soul Society
by mooseman3
Summary: Kisame Hoshigaki was feared by many in his life. Watch as he brings that fear into his afterlife. Rated M because Kisame is in it.


**So here's an idea I've had for a while, but never got the chance to actually write it down. Well, I have finally gotten the chance to sit down so here goes.**

**I've made it so that Kisame has arrived before the Gotei 13 has actually been made, so this will be rather non-cannon. Well hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto**

"_**Zanpakuto Talking"**_

"**Hollow Talking"**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_*Sound Effect*_

**XXX**

In his life Kisame Hoshigaki could not remember a single time when his head hurt so much when he opened his eyes to see sunlight. Of course as he tried to think why his head hurt he came to a startling conclusion that he could still open his eyes. His first thought was that he had failed in his attempt to keep information out of enemy hands; he then realized that if he had failed then he likely would not be seeing the sun right now as those leaf and cloud nin would have either killed him or thrown him into the lowest pits of the worst prison they had. Which begged the question, what the hell was going on?

Kisame decided to open his eyes once again and chose to sit up this time rather than face the wrath of the sun once more. The first thing he noticed as he got a better view of his surroundings was that he was in an alley that was looking into the streets that had barely anyone walking through. He stood up on unsteady legs and was forced to put his hand on the one of the buildings to keep his balance. After steadying himself Kisame noticed his condition wasn't as bad as it should have been. He still had his pants and shinobi sandals on, and his yellow akatsuki ring was still on his left hand. He was missing everything else though. His headband, his akatsuki cloak and even Samehada were all gone. It was unfortunate but there was nothing he could do about it, Samehada had chosen a new master and the chance of him beating the eight-tailed jinchuuriki without it would be moronic. He knew he was strong but winning against a powerful jinchuuriki who was wielding the strongest swords of the hidden mist was impossible.

Knowing that he would need a disguise to go out into the streets Kisame put his hands together for a simple henge and tried to mold his chakra only to find his attempt useless. He tried once again only to be met with a similar result.

'_This is something I've done way to many times to be doing it wrong. So why isn't it working?'_

Deciding to see what was wrong Kisame closed his eyes and did a basic chakra exercise and discovered that his chakra had changed. If he had do describe it he'd say that it felt purer than before. He knew that the only thing constant attempts at a henge would do was send up a flare of his location so he opted to do basic recon on the roof of one of the buildings beside him. Trying a basic technique once again Kisame used his body flicker technique to get onto the top of the building to his left. To his surprise it actually worked, and he found himself on the top of a rundown shack. He looked around to try and figure out where he was and only came up with one thing.

'_This place is a shithole.'_

The buildings were all run down and looked as if a strong breeze could knock them over. The only people he saw on the streets were wearing poor looking kimonos and nothing else, not even shoes. For some reason, even though the place looked like it was on the verge of falling apart nobody looked hungry. In fact every person looked rather healthy. Put all that together and Kisame had absolutely no idea where he was.

'_I need information.'_

Picking out a random man who was standing alone in an alley, Kisame body flickered from his spot on the roof and grabbed the man by the neck before once again moving to the roof of an adjacent building. As soon as he had both feet on the roof he slammed the man against the roof with his left hand, and held him there by his throat. He let out a grunt of pain before focusing on the man who had kidnapped him, and felt his eyes widen as he looked at the monster in front of him. He opened his mouth to scream but had his mouth smothered by the blue hand of his captor.

"Here's the deal, you don't call for help and I let you live. Deal?"

Seeing the man frantically nod his head Kisame gave a toothy grin before removing his right hand from the man's mouth.

"Good. Now I have some questions for you that I want answered. Answer them all and I'll be done with you, got it?"

The man nodded his head once more and Kisame could see that he had the stranger's full attention.

"Alright, first question, where am I?"

"Y-you're in in the s-seventy-fifth district of the W-west Rukongai."

Seeing the confused look on his captors face, the stranger gave a small squeak of fright.

"Alright, where is that in the Elemental Nations?"

"U-um I've n-never heard of the Elemental Nations"

"What are you stupid? How can you not know the Elemental Nations?"

Giving another squeak at Kisame's angered expression. The man quickly shook his head.

"N-no I've just never heard of an Elemental Nations in the Soul Society."

"The Soul Society? How big is it?"

"I'm not sure b-but there's supposed to be eighty districts in all four directions. So it's pretty big."

Kisame narrowed his eyes as he descended into thought. In his time in the Akatsuki he had never heard of a soul society, sure it could have been some small island that nobody cared about, but this guy just said it was a big place, which basically meant that the Akatsuki would have known about the place, island or not.

"So, who's in charge of this Soul Society?" 

"T-that would be the Central 46."

He had definitely never heard of any government known as the Central 46, which lead him to the conclusion that he was somewhere never before seen by anyone from the Elemental Nations.

"Um can I ask a question?"

Looking down at the man in his grasp Kisame gave him a smirk at his new found courage before replying.

"Sure, knock yourself out."

"Are you a new arrival?"

The words were not lost on Kisame. Based on the questions that Kisame had been asking one could assume that he was either lost or stranded, not a visitor or a new resident.

"What do you mean _new arrival_?"

The man's sudden courage disappeared as quickly as it came after hearing Kisame's tone. A loud gulp could be heard as he struggled to answer.

"I-it's just a rumor th-that sometimes p-people from the land of the living will come here a-after dying w-we call them n-new arrivals."

He definitely remembered the dying part of this guys theory, and put together with everything else he had learned in the last few minutes Kisame came to the conclusion that either this guy was a good enough liar to trick a jounin level shinobi, which he highly doubted, or he really was dead.

'_So I really am dead huh?' _

"So, c-can I go now?"

He was shaken from his thoughts at the man's sudden question, and put on a sadistic grin in response.

"Who said anything about you getting to leave when we finished?"

His prisoner gained a shocked expression and began to grasp for words.

"Y-you did!"

Kisame pretended to think about what his said before having his grin became slightly larger.

"It appears that you misheard me. I said I would be done with you after this no one said a thing about you getting to leave."

The former member of Akatsuki began to tighten his grip on the stranger's neck and watched as he started to kick his legs in a futile attempt to get away until Kisame pumped some of the stronger chakra into his hand before giving one last squeeze and crushing the man's neck in less than a second. Giving a satisfied smile Kisame stood from his former position and was about to view the town by rooftop only to have his stomach growl before he got the chance to move.

'_I guess I could use something to eat, but seeing as how I'm supposed to be dead I shouldn't need food at all.'_

He jumped into an alley near his position and made his way onto the streets. He had nothing to cover himself with besides the rag like kimono that his former prisoner had been wearing but that would not have covered enough to blend in, seeing as how he was blue and everyone one the streets were not. He was sure he had some ryo in his pocket, and if he didn't he was sure he could _persuade _someone into giving him his food for free. As he made his way through the street Kisame noticed that people were pointing at him and whispering, it was nothing new, and as long as nobody was stupid enough to actually say anything, then they could whisper all day for all he cared. It was only after walking for another minute that he noticed that some people were actually pointing at his feet. Giving a quick glance down Kisame saw nothing strange, until he noticed that he was wearing sandals while everyone else was barefoot.

'_Maybe not wearing shoes is a part of some kind of religion.'_

It was a strange thought but even if that was the case, he wasn't going to take off his sandals this road looked like it would tear his feat apart. He noticed that during his contemplation he had gained a group of followers who were giving off a rather large amount of killing intent, turning to see what they wanted Kisame noticed that they carried an odd assortment of weapons, from pieces of wood to rusty old swords. And at the very front of the entourage was a man with a pencil thin mustache and no hair on his head except for on the side. His kimono was slightly better looking than those around him and unlike everyone else this man had sandals on, they looked ancient and were barely holding together, but footwear was footwear. When Kisame turned to give the group his full the leader gave a smug looking smile before pointing at Kisame and saying three simple words.

"Get him boys!"

It was a random attack that seemed to have no purpose behind it. Maybe they were showing the new guy who was in charge, perhaps they were going to try and rob him of anything he had, there was also the possibility that they were simply looking for a fight and as a person who stood out so much he was the best choice. To Kisame Hoshigaki none of that mattered, all he saw was a fight, and there was nothing he loved more than breaking bones.

The first guy who got close to Kisame had no weapon and threw a punch at his face only to be met with a backhand that created a loud crack as it shattered his jaw. The next man had a rusty sword that he swung only to be pushed back and have it ripped from his hands to be used to separate his head from the rest of his body. The next person also held a sword who tried cutting Kisame horizontally only to watch as Kisame jumped over the swing and kicked his attacker in the face sending him sprawling to the ground. It continued like this for some time with Kisame cutting people down with rusty swords that would soon break or shattering their bones with his blows that were drastically increased by his purer chakra. The leader of the group watched all of this happen with his face going from smug to anger and finally, horror. In the end dead or broken bodies surrounded Kisame while he was left unscathed and covered in the blood of those around him. In his attempt to escape the leader tripped over his own feet and watched Kisame approach with a crazed smile filled with dagger like teeth. Putting his hand up in a weak attempt to keep the Kisame back.

"M-monster! Stay back!"

Kisame chuckled at the comment and continued to make his way toward the cowering leader but before he could get any closer a loud roar filled the area. Turning to where the noise had come from Kisame saw a trees rustling at the edge of town. Taking the chance to flee the leader scrambled to his feet and took off in a sprint to get away from the monster that almost ended his life. Kisame, however, could care less about the coward as something much more interesting was approaching from the forest. The people who had stayed to watch the slaughter ran into the nearest shack they could find and slammed the doors behind them.

'_Whatever's coming has these people a lot more scared than those clowns. This should be fun.'_

It took another minute for this thing to make its appearance, and when it did Kisame felt his grin grow.

'_This should be a good challenge.'_

It was a large black beast with a white skull like mask on its head with red stripe down the middle. In the middle of its chest was a hole that allowed you to straight through it. The beast towered over the town and it was looking left and right as if it were trying to find something.

"**Where is it? I know I felt it."**

The fact that it could talk did not surprise Kisame, and its deep voice may have scared a lesser man but all he did was stand in the exact same spot with a smile on his face. It began making its way through the town while searching for whatever it was it wanted before turning its head toward Kisame and licking its teeth.

"**There it is, it smells so much better up close."**

It finished it statement by diving at Kisame with an open mouth, with the apparent intention of eating him. Quickly jumping backwards, Kisame watched as it ate a mouthful of dirt before spitting it out and glaring at the blue skinned man.

"**Bastard! Die!"**

This time the monster took a swing at Kisame with its clawed hand, but missed as Kisame jumped onto the roof of one of the shacks next to him.

"Now what are you supposed to be?"

Staring at the man on the roof, the beast gave a chuckle before giving its answer.

"**You can call me a Hollow for the short amount of time you will be alive."**

After finishing its statement the Hollow raised both arms above its head before bringing them done in an attempt to crush the former swordsmen of the mist, but only managed to crush the shack he had been standing on earlier as Kisame once again dodged the Hollow's attack. Landing on the street Kisame wasted no time in shifting to the offensive. Charging the Hollow, the blue haired man jumped over another strike from the beast and dashed closer to the monster before jumping once more and delivering a swift kick to its gut that doubled the beast over. Taking advantage of the monsters position Kisame sprung from his position and gave a sharp uppercut right between the eyes of the Hollow. The beast fell onto its back as Kisame landed on his feet and rubbed his sore fist. He had infused his new chakra into leg and his fist, and yet it felt as if he had almost broken his hand with the punch.

He watched the beast stir before sitting up with a new crack on his skull on his otherwise unmarked mask. He could see a new form of hatred in the eyes of the Hollow as it slowly stood up from its position and glared and Kisame, and growled at him.

"**I'm going to enjoy killing you bastard!"**

Kisame charged the Hollow, while the black monster threw back both of its arms and tried once again to rip Kisame apart by using both hands at the same time. It was met with failure as Kisame ran in close to the Hollow and gave its mask a knee directly on the crack. The damage that was once only between its eyes spread to the point where it when from the top of its mask to the bottom. The hollows head snapped back, and Kisame landed on the face of the creature just above its mouth. Kisame put both of his hands into the crack of the beasts mask and gave a yell as he put his strength into ripping it apart. It took three seconds for Kisame to rip its face in half, and in those three seconds the only thing that the Hollow could only howl as it was defeated barehanded by some random soul.

After ripping the Hollows mask in half Kisame jumped from his spot as the beast exploded into pieces. The once cowering townspeople poked their heads outside after hearing the pained howl and were shocked to see that not only was the strange blue man standing in the street unharmed, but the Hollow was nowhere insight. While the villagers were shocked at what happened Kisame stood there with a psychotic grin on his face as one thought raced through his mind.

'_I'm going to love it here.'_

**XXX**

**So that's the end of my first chapter. I'm going to get into how Kisame got into the Soul Society without a Shinigami later on, and any other questions you guys have would be nice. As always, make suggestions, as I will gladly take them in and tell me what you guys thought, later.**


End file.
